


Allegro/Adagio

by coffinofachimera



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Kink, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Felching, Fingering, Hardcore, Humiliation, Impatient Harry, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Scolding, Smut, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, Verbal Humiliation, bratty harry, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinofachimera/pseuds/coffinofachimera
Summary: Harry sets out to provoke Louis when he fails to give him sufficient attention.





	Allegro/Adagio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LSFOREVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/gifts).



> This is I made for the Top Louis Fic Exchange, for the prompt:
> 
> _Louis is Harry's Dom/Daddy. Can be a pwp or a one shot or a long fic. Can be pre-established consensual kink play or can be established throughout the fic. I just reeeeaaaaallllly want to read about Harry being a come slut and Louis being so into it! Like all the Comeplay tags can apply! Eating, marking, esp. felching, come shots, facials, come as lube. Any of them! As long as they're both suuuuper into it._
> 
> _None of the major ao3 tags, all characters over 16, and cheating is a huge trigger for me so please avoid that. Xx_
> 
> This is my most sexually explicit story. I hope you enjoy!

Harry doesn’t need excuses to be bratty. But he has his triggers. None are forgivable, as far as he’s concerned. But only one is an outright crime.

Corporal punishment will come for the man who knows better than to bury his head in the studio and _forget_ to indulge his baby when he returns. Louis’s busy— _been_ busy. He didn’t mean to forget to praise the excellent knock-off PF Chang sushi recipe Harry prepared for him, or fail to notice he organized and color-coded his entire sock drawer, or forget Harry’s instructions to wake him up should he fall asleep during The Beguiled. But Louis hasn’t even apologized. And it’s the straw that broke the camel’s back, leaving Harry with no choice but to find appeal in the suggestion of being insufferable— again. Time spent away needs its compensation. Without it, he gets capricious. And that always involves him getting aroused. God help Louis— Harry wants to _play_ . He wants _daddy_ to come out and play. Baits him out like a handy fisherman ought to.

And Daddy can't resist a good brat. A weakness, moreso. But he’s showing remarkable strength so far. It’s not the usual.

So then, the art of fishing becomes a bit more complicated. If baiting won’t do, it’s left Harry with no choice but to persecute. Now he’s just nuisance to be reckoned with. Went from poking Louis’s sides with his sock-clad foot to digging his toes over his groin. Louis’s been committed to rejecting him with shoves and huffs and furrowed brows. He has his laptop with him, huddled into the corner of the sofa in retreat while Harry hogs the rest of the couch with his scantily-clad frame. He’s been warned twice to be careful with Louis’s computer, what with his legs kicking about and around him. Scolding won’t work, though. Baby is all about perseverance. A different angle, a different position, a different move, riling him aimlessly, fishing for daddy’s breaking point.

“Daddy~”

Perfectly in character, of course. This corporal punishment is really just a game. Scolding and lecturing— daddy usually does. Characterizations typewritten from an ageless script. His rejection is rose-tinted, coated in the most meticulous tone with heart-shaped storylines. All parties in agreement, always. A long-established way out makes sure of it, sitting unchallenged in these games of blurred lines: one utter of the word ‘red’ and it’s a swift game over. Green and yellow sit by as handy check-ups along the ride. If Louis were really to reject Harry— actually _want_ to— he would never have to ask him twice.

Because frankly, Harry’s never this insufferable. Not unless it’s on purpose. Not unless he’s taken to stroking his cock sometime after twenty minutes of being a bother. It’s been ten. Right now he’s lying down against the armrest with one leg hoisted up on the back on the sofa, the other folded over the seat. Clad in a yellow t-shirt from an interview he's already been decent in, little green boxer briefs, and stretched out Adidas socks. Innocent enough. Except for the newly-grown bulge he handles from outside his underwear as he watches Louis draft an e-mail on his laptop, waiting for him to notice the latest development in their tango.

But it’s not working at all. “ _Daddy~_ ” he has to whine again, sinking so his ass inches closer towards him.

Louis hides his amusement with a poker face, looking diligently at the keyboard. When he hears Harry’s foot brushing against the cushion behind him, he warns, “No touching.”

“I’m not, daddy.” Harry turns his attention to his foot as he carefully slips it down towards Louis’s shoulder. He didn’t mean for his heel to knock into him as hard as it did, but he smiles when he’s dealt a sharp glare. It worked. He’s looking. “Hi.”

“What’d I just tell you? Eh?”

Harry’s groping himself faster now that he’s got his eyes on him. He shrugs, letting his head drop back onto the couch to hide his satisfied grin.“Are you looking at me?” he asks sweetly, covering his eyes with his arm so Louis can cheat.

Louis smirks. “I’m busy,” he lies, moving his gaze up and down Harry’s body.

“Too busy for me?” His voice all sultry. The prettiest bait, his cock outlined through the tight stretch of his boxer briefs. It’s worse now— his yellow shirt is riding up over his belly, all that sun-kissed skin sitting like a meal. His hand lazily drags over hips and up his chest, playing with his nipples under his shirt. “It’s not fair.”

It’s causing problems; Louis’s got a tent in his sweatpants poking up against the base of his laptop. It’s hard to stretch out indifference with that making a scene. Harry will be unbearable when he notices— if he hasn’t already. But Louis can get the upper hand all too easily. He props his right arm against the armrest and looks back at his computer, body leaning away to make up for his growing arousal.

Harry lifts his head to assess the latest challenge before dropping his head back again, eyes to the ceiling. “I wasn’t touching when you told me…” he mumbles innocently with the poke of Louis’s shoulder again.

Louis shoves his whole leg away with the click of his tongue. “You’re acting like a fucking child,” he scolds him. And that was stern, his blue eyes narrow and mean. But they don’t look at Harry this time. “Told you I’m not doing this,” he tells the screen as he gets to typing all serious.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re being a brat.”

“Daddy.” He pokes him again. But there’s no reaction. And he frowns, folding his arm behind his neck to hold his head up. “Daddy…” Even when he drops his whole leg on his shoulders, they’re shrugged off without a word. Now he’s done it. And Louis’s amused enough he lets a smirk creep in the corner of his mouth. Licks his lips with a sigh to cover the break in character.   _‘How are you gonna top that?’_ Harry’s losing patience, when it seems Louis’s only reinforced his own now. Legs lazily bent and held apart, his body propped on his elbows so he can put on a pretty prout— but no audience. “ _Daddy_ ,” he complains as he touches himself. “Fucking—” He’s getting reckless, desperate. He needs a good move. Louis’s just asking for it.

“Harry!”

Slapped Louis’s laptop closed with his heel, and kicked it right off his lap so it flew over the arm with a crash to the carpet. No apology or show of remorse. Just as Louis’s bending over to salvage the poor thing Harry’s happily taken its place with a comfy wiggle on his lap. He lets his arm wrap around the back of Louis’s neck and bends down to kiss his face. Big kisses, shameless moans. Celebrating a clever move. Louis hadn’t anticipated the outrageous counterattack, and Harry didn’t either. But that excites him. Louis won’t be short of his own retaliation. Although, for now he’s too stunned to make a move. His expression might be unscripted; mortified, deeply endeared. Harry realizes he’s in for a surprise.

Louis’s reeling from his broken laptop and the weight of Harry’s solid frame on his thighs. An angry tone when he starts, “Hey—!”

“So it worked?” Harry interrupts with a giggle as he palms Louis’s dick through his trackies, keeping his left leg apart for easy access below. Kissing him, squeezing down on the shaft hard until Louis’s moaning in his mouth. That seems like a surrender. But it’s hardly. Harry would find it odd he’s victorious without challenge. If he’d taken a moment to conjure a single thought at all beyond kissing Louis, curling his fingers around the back of his neck, his left hand at work between his legs. That’s weakness. That was arranged. A short-lived celebration— nothing short of a trap.

Louis grabs a fistfull of Harry’s curls and pulls his head back. Enough to get a whimper out of Harry. Not enough to keep his hands away from his crotch.

One could say they were both fishing for this exact moment. Daddy’s lost patience with his baby. Something of a checkpoint. Louis sits back and rests against the couch so he can pull Harry back with him, their eyes meeting without strain. And Harry doesn’t challenge the position. His cheeks blush bright pink, lips flushed to that rich magenta. He’s hopelessly turned on, exulted in the events unfolding. Goosebumps ridge their skin, gazes locking. Harry must think he’s gone submissive in the face from how quiet he goes and small he shrinks, but he’s awful at hiding his arousal. That tiny smile stays drifting in and out. And Louis’s too pleased. His cock throbbing in Harry’s hand with excitement. Licking his lips with a smirk before letting his expression fall cold.

"Why are you acting like this, eh?” Voice a murmur, clenching his fist until he tugs on Harry’s scalp and tilts his head forward. Eyebrows curve up, pouting with a whimper Louis buries him with his sharp gaze and hushed words.“What's the matter with you?” Right hand on Harry’s thigh, bringing him closer on his lap when he’s just sinking on him. “You’re misbehaving.” Louis’s voice is rich, low. And he’s rubbing Harry up so nice, so quiet. His toned muscles, the pudge of his hips. Harry tries to nuzzle against Louis’s face but he’s yanked back again. “You’re fucking pissing me off. You know better."

"I’m sorry, daddy..." Harry promises in the worst lie, looking at Louis’s mouth.

“But you’re not. Hm?”

Harry’s eyes are sparkling, the faintest dimples sinking in as he rocks his hips on Louis’s bulge.

Louis just goes on teasing. “You like being naughty…” Ghosting his lips over Harry’s, turning his head like he’ll kiss him. So he can feel Harry tilt his body closer, longing, begging without a sound, taking in every word without gospel. He lets go of his hold on Harry’s hair just to see what he’ll do. And it’s kisses. Pinning him to the sofa with his hands touching down Louis’s chest. Kissing everywhere, as long as it doesn’t stop him from talking. “You like it when daddy gets rough with you,” he whispers with a squeeze of Harry’s hips, letting go quick, “because then he’s got aaall his attention on you... Isn’t that right?”

Harry doesn’t even make a formal noise. He just whimpers against his jaw, making the most of Louis being under him, while Louis leaves him scarce and dry. Baby’s something else tonight. He figured as much. Nuzzling into Louis’s neck again, kissing over his ear. No patience, even for daddy’s orders. And it’s making Louis’s head spin, eyes half-lidded, pace of his breathing slipping from his control.

It wasn’t much of an act that he’d lost his patience. He reaches down and yanks on the waistband of Harry’s underwear until his cock springs out. “Look at that,” he chuckles as he jerks Harry off quick, letting him writhe and whimper and thrust into his hand. “You can’t help yourself.”

“Not around you, daddy…” Harry whimpers before cupping Louis’s jaw and kissing him. Strong grip, breathing heavy through his nose. Yanking on his leash again, disobeying orders like they never happened just so Louis can put him in place. He lifts himself off his lap and pulls his underwear down clumsily as he holds their kiss. He moans when Louis grabs the back of his head and keeps him there forcefully, fingers digging into his hair again. And then he pulls him down, making him kiss down his throat. One knee on the edge of the couch, the other foot digging into the carpet to hold his balance. “I want your cock,” Harry begs, tongue running over Louis’s stubble, kissing over the pulse of his vein. “Please, daddy…”

“That’s what’s got you like this, baby?” Louis pulls him up for a kiss. Noisy and wet. Reaching down for Harry’s bare ass and giving it a squeeze, a good slap. Just so Harry can cry out in his mouth and arch his back for more. “You’re just begging for it, eh? Look at me.” Pulls his head back by his hair again.

“Mm?” And Harry’s gone already. Louis hadn’t realized he was jerking himself off this whole time until he hears the soft slapping of his palm stroking his dick when silence sits between them. He’s beyond most words now. And he just sinks to the floor between Louis’s legs, knees on the carpet him as he starts kissing Louis’s groin, eyes never leaving his.

“Jesus, you’re a wreck…”

Subspace. Harry’s mind is a hard thing to take place. Words run by like crooked riverbanks carrying debris. No good fish to catch under all that rubble speeding by. At least when he gets like this. Shame makes a swift escape to someplace decent in the meantime. It's an artform to be this absent and out of bounds within himself. And he's such a pain to work with, all that mischief making his desires bottomless and impatient. Odd psychology. Robbing himself of capacity to fulfill his needs in favor of Louis bearing the burden, instead. That deep masochism wrapped in sadism is rare. Devilish, thoughtless. And adorable.

Harry’s overwhelmed, frankly. To say he was just bored and horny is a reckless oversimplification. But Harry prefers it that way. Never the best at coping with interior dilema. But when he turns a blind eye to his problems, all he’s left with is the sound of the ruckus. Usually that’s when Louis steps in. Formidable, funny, loving— _loud_. Most times Harry will be counting on it. But he isn’t always available. And Harry only made it worse for himself when he held back, held down, and backed up every matter of concern he’d been scheduling for eviction.

It’s so crowded in his head. His body itching and ringing from anonymous anxiety. And Harry needs it played off more than anything. The nervous wreck becomes the horny, capricious vixen in a last-ditch effort for relief. Sure, his pettiness holds resentment for Louis’s absent mindedness, but he’s more desperate than anything. And only daddy knows how to do him right. Rile and torment him, scrutinizing, commanding, pushing every button and driving him to a threshold until he’s fatigued, forgotten what was ever really wrong. A breakdown— to keep him from inching toward the one he’s always afraid of. So he’ll be a brat, and he’ll be at his worst behavior to do away with anxiety and frustration.

And Louis— bless him— he’s only making it better by making Harry work for it. Wouldn’t have been very effective if he gave into his advances the first time. “What do you think I ought to do with you?”

Fuck the thought right out of his brain. As usual. “Want your cum I— really want it. _Daddy_ …” Harry nuzzles his face over Louis’s clothed cock, whimpering with his arched back pretty, hand between his thighs. Leaving open-mouthed kisses over the fabric of Louis’s sweatpants until it’s patched black with his drool. No underwear— you can tell.

“You’re all flushed and sweaty like a whore,” Louis moans with heavy, dark-hued eyes. Opening his legs before gripping Harry’s hair again to rub his face into his balls. “Haven’t even touched you the way you need…You’re hungry. Like you always get.” Harry’s got his hands hooked on the band of Louis’s sweatpants, before Louis yanks his head back. “ _Oi._ ”

Harry bites his lip with a little mewl when he sees Louis’s bent down to hold his gaze as a power move, elbow on his knee.

“You pay attention when I’m talking to you.”

Harry licks his lips, arching his back, wishing he were rocking against something already. “Sorry…” he whines, sinking until he’s sitting on his legs so he feels all small, letting Louis tower above him from his seat.

“You’re just awful tonight…” Louis lets his hand slip from Harry’s hair, sliding it down to cup his jaw. “You don’t realize how you get on me?” Marveling, taking him in. And he arches his brow. “Or do you do it on purpose?”

“Mm-mn,” Harry shakes his head quickly. Pouting just a bit. “Can’t help it…” The tiniest whisper. “Don’t wanna…”

Louis’s thinking of the best words for Harry, the best phrases in the book. “You need to be taught a lesson. Can’t have you disrespecting me like this.” Harry loves that, a little sigh making his eyes heavy. Lips parting when Louis’s thumb drag over them. “Need to be punished for misbehaving.” Knowing it wouldn’t take him but a second to take it in his mouth and start sucking. Louis lets his thumb slip in to the knuckle, watching him suckle as he shoves his own hand down his sweatpants, jerking himself off hard.

If he could he’d just break character and fuck Harry right there. But Harry didn’t get this way for Louis’s great convenience. Dominating Harry is a _chore_. A long and taxing affair. His biggest weakness indeed— worshipping this precious thing.

"What's your color?" he asks him, pulling his thumb away. _‘Is this going the way you like? Are you okay? Do you want it like this?’_ Red means stop. Green means go.

“ _Green_ , gr— v-very green,” Harry breathes with a smile, kissing the pad of Louis’s thumb.

Louis keeps jerking himself off, hand moving down to Harry’s neck. Assessing him. “I’m thinking… fuck your throat, rough you up… Do something about that ego.” And he decides, “I’m thinking I need to degrade you, baby boy. I’m thinking you need that bad. You don’t see how you get on me.Think you ought to know?”

“Please…” Harry hums around Louis’s thumb as it drags across his lips.

“And then I’ll stick me cock in your pretty boypussy. Gotta give baby what he needs.”

Harry grins, nodding.

“Want me to do that?”

“Yeah.”

Bending down to murmur against his lips. “You gonna do what daddy says?”

Harry nods eagerly. “Yes.”

“You gonna be a good boy?” Tightens his grip on his neck, pumping his cock faster.

“Mhmm _._ ”

“Good.” And he lets go. “What’s your safe word?”

“Red.” And Harry leans in to steal a kiss, even when he knows Louis’s just gonna pull back.

“You let me know, okay?” But he doesn’t even try. He can’t put up much of a fight when he’s getting this turned on.

Harry just kisses him, hands cupping his jaw. Standing up and following Louis’s mouth as he lies back on the couch, moaning when his hand is on his ass. “I’ll be good, daddy... ”

"That’s my baby...”

Nothing he said, or did, gave Louis any indication he would actually behave himself. But he’ll be good. And he’ll always be his baby.

Louis’s got his work cut out for him tonight. “Fucking take these off,” he groans, pulling his hand out of his trackies.

“Y-yeah.” And Harry pulls them down. “M’kay.”

“There you go, baby.”

Louis’s cock is hard and throbbing when Harry takes it in his hand, back to his knees on the floor. First time tonight he feels his cock bare. The heat, the slide of his foreskin, the slit of the head. He licks his lips and just stares at it, stroking up and down. “Can I suck it?” he asks in a tiny voice, knowing he needs permission.

“Get it wet first.” Harry sits up a bit, shuffling on his knees. He starts kissing the head, and then lets the drool trickle down to the base of his cock. “That’s it,” Louis smiles, knowing Harry will be beaming with the praise. Looking up at him as he strokes his spit into his shaft until it’s wet and squelching on his fist. “Why don’t you give it a taste? Just one.”

Harry quickly moves forward again and runs his tongue across the head of Louis’s cock, slowly stroking him up and down, eyes looking up at Louis from where he kneels floor. His curls are ruffled for following orders, and he’s smiling at Louis’s approval again.

“Good boy. That’s a good boy,” Louis breathes. “Kiss it all the way down.” Grabs a fistful of Harry’s hair again as he sits forward for a good look. And he sighs when Harry starts kissing down the hard shaft, licking over the veins, leaving him wet down to the base. The blue in Louis’s eyes is swirling, cheeks flushed, the tips of his ears red. Waiting for Harry to finish so he can rush, “Now kiss daddy’s balls.”

And Harry presses his face into Louis’s groin and kisses him hard, wet.

“Good _boy.._.”

Moaning so he can _feel_ it, jerking him off while his own cock bobs and leaks onto the carpet.

“Suck on them, baby.” Servicing him good, following orders, as honorable as he can be with Louis’s balls in his mouth. And he’s so pretty doing it, whimpering as his cheeks hollow out and he lifts his weight off his legs a bit to arch his back, hand on the floor and legs spread. Louis’s hands run down the back of Harry’s neck, up his hair, then down over his back. He sits back on the couch again, pushing Harry’s face deeper between his legs with a deep groan. And then he pulls him back by the hair again. “Suck me off.”

Harry doesn’t waste a second. His lips close around the head of Louis’s dick with a moan, and he swallows him down as far as he can in one take. Eyes closed, brow furrowed as he bobs his head up and down with hollowed cheeks.

“That what you wanted, baby? Fuck...”

And Harry’s deepthroating him right away. At least trying to. He gags before pulling his head back up, slurping his spit with watery eyes, blinking the tears down his cheeks as he and pumps Louis's cock with a tight squeeze. Showing off. Giggling when he catches Louis’s expression.

Smiling, enthralled. “Shit, you wanted it _bad_ , eh?” Petting him so lovingly. “You’re a little cockslut.”

“M’ your cockslut…” Harry sniffs before taking his dick in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down.

“Daddy’s cockslut…” Louis smiles again, giving Harry a little slap on the cheek. “Can you get it down your throat for me again, princess?”

Harry’s too eager to choke on it. Squeezing his eyes shut and gagging, knowing it’s what Louis likes. But he loves how wet it gets in his mouth, how much noise it makes to have his cock fuck his throat. This time he doesn’t let him out all the way. Just a bob up and he’s sinking his head back down. Swallowing Louis until he’s moaning above him. His member hot and wet from his spit, twitching against his tongue. Louis starts thrusting up from the couch, holding onto the back of Harry’s head and fucking his face with a drawn out curse. Making Harry gag, hitch his breathing. And he lets go, letting Harry set his own pace again. He just pulls off Louis’s cock to let the drool gathered in his mouth slide down to his balls, letting Louis get a good look at his red, sweaty face.

“Getting all messy, now,” Louis teases. And Harry nuzzles his face against his cock until Louis’s slapping it across his cheek. “You like that.”

“I love it,” Harry gasps before sucking Louis in his mouth again.

“How’s your cock? Lemme see…” Louis sits forward again, both hands on the back of Harry’s head to keep him in place, spreading his legs so he can see down at Harry’s lap. His fat cock is flushed and weeping, balls dragging on the floor, tiny patches of damp carpet around it from the dribbling precum. “Lovely...”

“Can I touch it, daddy?”

“Did I say you could?” And Harry whines, lips locked around Louis’s cock again. “Needy baby…” Louis chuckles before directing his attention to a different matter. “I bet you’re real needy down here…” He arches his brow, bending his body so he can reach down to Harry’s ass. And Harry’s a good boy, so he lifts his hips from the floor and sticks his ass out until Louis’s hand is on his cheek. “Yeah…” Letting him squeeze and manhandle him. “Want that hole filled up, yeah?” he breathes, and Harry moans his desperate approval. “Yes?”

“Yes!” Harry gasps before hungrily sucking Louis off again, rocking his hips back and forth until he’s given attention where he needs it most now.

“Get these wet for me, baby.” Louis’s reached back his right hand, poking his index and middle finger against Harry’s cheek until he opens up, swirls them up nice around his tongue. They’re dripping when Louis pulls them out, making a good display of Harry’s handywork.

“G’nna finger me, daddy?”

“Yeah…” Louis isn’t thinking much when he presses both fingers against Harry’s pretty pink hole, gaze heavy and distant as he cradles Harry’s head against his cock. “Know baby needs his boypussy played with.” And he circles his middle finger around the rim, pressing inside him just enough to tease before doing the same with the index finger, switching again before pairing them and pushing in just a bit. Getting his hole wet, teasing enough to get Harry hot and bothered— _more_ bothered. Torturous. But it’s doing Louis’s head in, too, to take this long. Listening to Harry’s whimpering, watching his ass jiggle and thrusting back onto his fingers. “Gonna stretch you out a bit before I fuck you. How’s that, baby?”

“Yes y-yes…!” he gasps. “God, yes, daddy…”

“Down your throat again,” he rushes. And Harry follows orders, veins in his neck tensing as he lets Louis’s whole cock slide in his mouth, his nose pressing into his pelvis. “Ff _fuuuuck_ yeah…” And Louis pushes two fingers inside him. Stretched out enough already there isn’t much resistance. Just enough to get Harry moaning from the pressure, making for a nice grip around Louis’s fingers. It’s wet inside him, making pretty sounds when he’s shoving his fingers in and out. “Yeeaah, you like that… You fucking love that…” Moaning at how tight Harry clenches when he curves his fingers inside him, squeezing right up against his prostate. And that sends Harry’s hips writhing, fucking himself on Louis’s fingers hard while he cries out into his groin. “That’s the spot, innit?”

“Yesyesyes, daddy…” Harry hurries through gritted teeth. “Right there, daddy, r-right— Unghh!” A third finger. Louis slaps his ass hard before Harry thrusts his head back onto his cock. Grabbing his hair and shoving him down, sends him gagging, fucking his spit-slick throat while he fingers his ass open, stretched out enough for his cock.

“Even when I’m fucking you from both holes it’s not enough, is it?” Louis slowly sinks his fingers inside Harry hard, down to the knuckle, moaning through Harry’s desperate cries as he rolls his fingers inside him.

“N-no no it’s not…! Mmmh!”

“Not what?” Louis slaps his ass hard. “Hm?” Then again and again until Harry answers.

But he’s so busy and so obsessed, he pulls back from Louis’s cock and babbles, “N-no—Not ‘nough I-I…!” Flushed lips still on the shaft.

“You can’t talk?” Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry and leans back to look at his face. And it’s bright red, wet with the spit he’s rubbed on his own face with Louis’s cock. “You don’t know how to fucking talk?” He rubs the mess around his face with his hands, into his hair. “Look at you.” Slaps his cheek just to get Harry whimpering. He’s trying to suck him off again, but Louis wants to torture him a bit. Fist in his hair again. “What’s your color?” he asks first.

“Green…” Harry promises, sticking his tongue out so Louis can feed him again.

And he does, shuffling closer to the edge of the couch to slap his cock on his tongue, his face. He’s getting so turned on watching him go deeper and deeper into his high, demanding more from him at a racing pace. On his hands and knees, reduced to nothing but his desire. “Your head’s fucking gone. You don’t think,” Louis hisses, thrusting Harry’s face onto his cock until he’s gagging. “All you want’s this, that’s all you want...” He breathes hard as he watches him, fucking into the warm spit in his mouth as he fucks his face, knowing his breathing’s held for this sole purpose. Pulls him back for air. Watching him cough and sniff, swallow the thick spit in his throat. “You fucking whore...”

“M’ your whore,” Harry mewls, dizzy, eyes half-closed. Mewling, “Daddy’s whore…” before swallowing Louis whole again.

Louis curls his toes into the carpet and drops his head with a groan, “Ff _ffuuuck…_ ” His vision’s getting hazy, eyes hard to keep open. Harry’s slurping on his cock is a dizzying, maddening noise. How shamelessly he’s bobbing his head back and forth all fast and messy, moaning loud and frantic. Louis thrusts Harry’s head down between his thighs, and bends down to fingerfuck him again. “Yeah, there you go…” he smiles. “That’s better, yeah? Got me baby boy feeling so good…” He jabs his fingers in and out of Harry’s ass, scissoring and bending up against his twitching walls. Harry’s choking on his dick, clumsily trying to fuck himself on Louis’s hand. And Louis closes his eyes, growling, his arm getting tired, neck straining from the angle. “Gonna fucking cum…” He half expects Harry to pull back, but he just pushes his head forward until his throat bulges with a gag. And he’s breathless, the sound wet and and loud from the thick spit Louis’s fucking into. Louis squeezes his fist around Harry’s hair hard, tight, cursing as his orgasm builds up in the pit of his groin, his balls. “ _Ffuck—!_ ”

Until he cums down Harry’s throat. Hips bucking forward and lifting off the couch, stomach clenching. Harry gags and starts to cough as he jolts his head back. Gasping breathless, whimpering from the headache. Louis’s pulled his fingers out from inside him so he can sit back, holding his head in place by his curls. And Harry’s so loyal to his duty, keeping his tongue flat on the underside of Louis’s cock so he doesn’t lose the spurt of cum landing in his mouth. Tears streaming down his face as he struggles to breathe, one hand on his own cock now. Looking up at Louis with eyes bright red and teary. Louis just stays watching him, cumming in him, whimpering.

Harry’s so desperate for his cum to fill his mouth. Focusing all his attention on getting every drop. He kisses the head of Louis’s cock with a moan, sucking the last of his orgasm from the sensitive head, droplets of semen landing on his tongue. Wasn’t the most scripted climax— Louis’s thrills got the better of him. Now comes the feat of _staying_ hard. He isn’t short of material, but his cock is twitching and too sensitive to be toyed with. But it’s exactly what he does. Pumping his  softening erection so it stays awake, wincing from the ache. And he sighs deep, catching his breath for just a moment before saying,

"Let daddy see.” A little slap to Harry’s face. “Open your mouth.”

Harry hasn’t swallowed a drop, cum and spit puddled in his mouth. Louis can’t decide if he’s being obedient or hopelessly deprived. But he chuckles, as exhausted as he is. And praises him, “Good boy.” His baby beaming with pride under him, waiting for his command. “Give daddy a taste.”

And he bends down for a sloppy kiss, letting the mess in Harry’s mouth swap back and forth between them. Warm and _thick_. A shiver runs up Harry’s spine as he whines, holding onto Louis’s wrists with the tilt of his head so they kiss deeper, tongues sliding all over each other just to savor it. He can feel the cum leave his mouth and into Louis’s with a loud kiss, before Louis groans and lets it run into Harry’s mouth again until it’s spilling out the corner of his mouth. Again and again, basking in every bit of it.

And then Louis pulls back. “Swallow it, baby…” He jerks himself off, biting his bottom lip. “Come on.”

Harry goes about it obscenely. Eyes never leaving Louis as he swallows, licks his lips, and sticks his tongue out for inspection. Laughing at Louis’s look of awe, mewling when he combs the wet curls out of his eyes affectionately.

“That’s a good little cockslut…” he tells him with a sigh, dropping his weight on the back of the couch. And he keeps petting him, stroking his cum-stained cheek as he watches him through a half-lidded stare. The most fragile twinkle flashes in Harry’s teary eyes, nearly innocent— the deviant. Of course. He’s still hard. Needs his fill like daddy promised. The curls at his hairline wet and matted, his skin red down to his neck and certainly under his damp yellow shirt. He sniffs and wipes his nose before crawling up on the couch to settle on Louis’s lap again and play with their cocks. Knees on either side of him. Louis’s so spent he might just tap out, but his own depravity works against him. Looking into Harry’s eyes, feeling the tug of his fat hard cock on his half-hard, sensitive bits. Marvelling at the extent of this wretched, adorable beauty sitting above him, even when he plays the part of the cruel. “You’re filthy,” he tells him. “Everywhere. What are you gonna do about that?”

“Nothing…” Harry licks his lips. “I like it on me.” And he smiles, sniffing again. “I wish everyone could see me… The whole world…” Harry’s dirty talk is always a bit revealing. In a way, he can't hide it.

“All this cum, sweat, and spit on your face, your nose stuffed…” Louis mutters, lazily placing his hands on Harry’s waist. “Never seen such a desperate, cum-hungry whore… Haven’t even fucked you yet…”

Harry sinks on top of Louis, kissing him with a soft whimper as he rubs their cocks together. “I’m still hungry, daddy.” Like it pains him, hurts him so much. His voice is broken and torn from his thoroughly-used throat. And he sounds divine. “I want more.” Groggy words like it’s dawn’s day. He still has to clear his sore throat, even when he wants it fucked again.

“You can’t wait?” Louis makes it sound like he’ll have to. Just to watch Harry’s eyes go wide and dignant for the first time— just enough.

Makes him squeeze Louis’s cock and stroke him in a panic, rubbing his wet hole over it back and forth. Doing all the work so daddy can laze about under him. He takes off his shirt now that he’s in the headspace that lets him think. “I can’t wait daddy…” Harry whimpers, sniffing again as he touches up and down his body. His tattoos dance on his heaving, writhing body glistening sweat, red from the sex he needs. Kisses Louis desperately. “Please, daddy.”

“You wanna get fucked…” Louis slaps Harry’s perked ass, squeezing hard and kneading the hot, flushed skin before spanking him another time. “Wanna swallow more of daddy’s cum…” And another, giving his cock a squeeze, and an unforgiving rub across the leaking slit. “Nothing’s enough for your appetite, a dirty slut like you…” Three spankings, five. Harry cries out against Louis’s mouth, wet kisses, spit running down his chin, fucking into Louis’s hand. “You’re fucking drooling all over me. Did I fuck right into your head?” And Louis’s hard as a rock all over again, kissing his sub with hungry moans. “Hm? You little whore…”

“I want cum, daddy…!” Harry whimpers, nearly crying from Louis’s abuse to his cock.

“Tell me it’s all you want,” he growls with another spank to Harry’s ass.

“Mmngh…!” Six, seven spankings. “It’s all— nnngh! Ah! S’ all I want!” Eight, ten. “Fuckmefuckm-me— _please_ …!”

And Louis slides his hands up Harry’s trembling body, his hands burning, melting Harry above him. Guiding him, collecting him with touches to his wet skin. The deepest breath leaves Harry, swallowing and sniffing until he’s grounded enough to be right, present. Wiping his eyes. “Look at daddy,” Louis whispers, cupping his baby’s face. He’s all sharp bones and bristly hair, warm eyes. It draws Harry right in when he’s looking down at him, hand stroking Louis’s chest. Louis keeps him hypnotized, raising his eyebrows with tired eyes. “You gotta do what daddy says…” Harry’s ever so biddable, peeled back to the most raw state of simplicity. “That’s what nice little whores do. Daddy’s boys.”

“I’m daddy’s boy.” And Harry smiles, his eyes gone beneath the green, resting nearly his whole body over Louis’s as he sits on his lap, rocks his hips over his pulsing hard-on.

“Show me, baby,” Louis breathes as he strokes his wet cock and places it at Harry’s hole. Poking it in, tempting Harry so he squirms. “Sit on daddy’s cock. Nice and easy.”

“Y-yes, daddy…” The words slip through his panting as he sinks down onto Louis’s cock. And he lets out a broken whimper, soaking in that clouded pool of relief, his thoughts fragmented. His subspace only sinks him deeper into helpless perversion, and the need to live at Louis’s feet. Maybe it’s blind ego driving him, but he lets the entire shaft slip inside him in one slow, steady stroke. Louis throws his head back and curses, brows knitted together as he moans, grabbing onto Harry’s hips. Harry looks down at him with pleading, excited eyes. “Is it good, daddy?”

“You’re so fucking good baby...” Louis’s moans are broken through the ache of his sensitive cock. Engorged and squeezed inside Harry’s hole, it throbs lust and pain paired to the beat of his heart. “ _God_ , baby…”

“You’re so deep inside me,” Harry tells him all dreamy, swirling his hips to feel Louis’s cock rub around his hole. “You make me feel so good, daddy.” Dropping his weight forward to kiss him. Lips moving fast and frantic as he lifts his ass up. “Love you so much…” Then slams them down. “Mmh!” Burying Louis’s cock in his ass. Filled up good. And he starts panting, rolling his hips, letting Louis’s dick pump in and out of him. Until he sits up, hands to Louis’s chest, bouncing up and down. And what a delight it is to see Louis getting worked up, breath racing away from him.

“Fucking bounce on it,” he moans, jaw clenched. “Fffuuck yeah… Show me what a dirty fucking slut you are.” And Harry’s a good boy, so he throws his head back and whimpers, keeping up his rhythm as he jerks himself off. Bouncing faster, the athlete. “Fucking hell…!”

Harry’s stamina is miles beyond Louis’s. Towering like a mountain to conquer with a crawl. It’s exhausting him, the waves of his first orgasm still weighing down on him, the mechanics of the script wearing his body out the more Harry makes it difficult to resist him. And it always does. All his cock wants to do is cum, but all he wants to do is run his mouth and make Harry squeal. His responsiveness is hypnotizing. Looking up at Harry with his head on the back of the couch, touching up and down his stomach and chest— his baby’s _shuttering_ from it, breath hitching as he pumps his cock faster. And it’s power he puts in Louis’s hands. A gift.

And Louis can’t resist that.

“You wanna cum bad, don’t you?” he chuckles, reaching his hand out to squeeze Harry’s balls. “These getting nice and filled up?” Harry doesn’t speak. He just looks below, playing with his nipples for Louis to see. And Louis grabs his arm. “C’mere.” And pulls him down. When he’s close enough, he pulls him by the back of his neck and presses him to his neck where he knows he’ll start kissing right away. “Want you there, servicing daddy like a good boy.” Harry moans in delight, pulling Louis’s sweatshirt up as he runs both his hands over his chest. “While he fucks into your tight boypussy.”

And Harry gives him that good arch. Begging, “Fuck me, daddy…”

Louis grabs his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. “That pussy was made for taking cock, yeah?” And he thrusts up, burying his length inside him.

“Yess…!”

Moaning into Harry’s shoulder from how hard he clenches down, twitching around his dick. “Is this what you were being such a fucking brat for?” he teases, thrusting into Harry with long, hard strokes. “Misbehaving, all cos you wanted this? Hm?” And Louis fucks him so good. Feet planted firmly on the carpet, thrusting up into Harry’s hole.

“Yesyes…!” He’s got Harry crying out against his skin soon enough, scraping blunt nails over his heaving chest.

“You’re not right if I’m not fucking you…” he growls, kissing over Harry’s ear. Giving him that demeaning, degrading jargon. “Are you?”

Humiliation is Harry’s biggest fear, but in the bedroom it’s often the fuel feeding the arousal’s flame. The reaction is packaged the same— just borrowed for a different cause. Racing heart, sweaty skin, stammering silent with pink cheeks. But here, cock hard, getting fucked, he’s relishing in it like a sunbath, the warmest bath. That tension breaks apart something in him, makes particles out of the great world on his shoulders. Maybe. Louis guesses. He just knows Harry likes it when he says things like,

“This is your place, right here… Isn’t it baby?”

“Mine m— m-my place, daddy…!” His dark tattoos flushing mahogany with his arousal, desire burning flesh and bone until he’s tingling from it. “S-so good…!” Harry’s collapsed on him, a mess of mangled moans and kisses, curses, sweating a fever on him. His cock slides back and forth over Louis’s stomach, drool and precum making it a slippery, flushed sight to behold.

If Louis could. If he could really see anything but the wall in front of him. The position blinds him to everything, feeling and sensitivity the only thing driving him. He wants to look at Harry, watch what a good job he’s done of fulfilling his needs. But all he can do is wrap his arms around his waist and fuck into him hard. And he’s so heavy when he’s surrendered, subsided. Multitasking fogs up Louis’s script, lines blurring between what falls into character and what doesn’t. Harry’s such a soft, warm thing on top of him. Heavenly inside, making the prettiest noises without ever losing his arch. They get faster, rocking his body back to meet with Louis’s thrusts. His hand comes between their bodies, and he’s fisting his cock desperately.

“You gonna cum, baby?”

“Yeah…!”

Louis starts fucking him faster, smiling when Harry’s crying out, pushing up off his chest with one hand to the back of the couch. “Yeah? You want it in your mouth?”

Harry’s eyes light up, and he can’t help but laugh. “Mmhm…!” Ecstatic at what’s to come. They’ve done this before, those same words exchanged. He knows what little maneuver Louis expects out of him, and they share a smile for the stray moment their eyes meet. Before Harry’s crying out, stray wet curls bouncing over his eyes. Looking down at his cock, arm tensing as he strokes it up and down fast. And he’s holding his breath, tensing his stomach. “Gonna cum, daddy~!” he’s whimpering through clenched teeth, bouncing up and down Louis’s length frantically.

Until he lifts himself off his lap, and places his cock to Louis’s lips. Doesn’t even make it past a second into his mouth before he’s coming. Broken whining, his brows knit together and curved up as he jerks off and spurts a white, creamy stream onto Louis’s tongue. Louis sucks him hard, bobbing back and forth with torturous devotion. He’s in a hurry— because he knows Harry is too. The real treat comes after.

Harry’s still dribbling cum when he pulls out of Louis’s mouth and bends down for a kiss, hurrying to straddle his hips possessively. And he’s sitting down on his cock, his gaping hole full again as they swap his cum their mouths. “Mmmh!” Savoring it, satisfying him. Moaning something fiery, bouncing on his lap while Louis thrusts desperately into his hole, balls slapping against his skin. His orgasm is still ripping through him, knocking thought right out of his skull. Trembling, needy noises. Cum runs down the corner of both their mouths, and Harry delights on letting the mess get bigger with open-mouthed kisses. More spit, more swapping. Swallowing his own cum mixed with Louis’s spit, letting a good share of it run down his face. Just so he can lick it off, run his tongue over his chin with a satisfied grin. And then he’s cupping Louis’s face, running his tongue in his mouth and swallowing whatever he’ll give.

Louis’s pounding into him, moaning desperate and broken in the back of his throat. Brow furrowed, eyes squeezed shut, head tilted to keep Harry’s hungry mouth indulged. And he grabs onto his hips and holds him down. Harry keeps his ass perked and spread while Louis fucks him hard and rough, faster as his climax catches up to him.

And he’s cumming with a growl. It’s bigger than the last, ripping through him like lightning. Slapping Harry’s ass a few times before gripping into the skin, jerking his hips up, cock buried inside him as cum fills his hole. The head of his cock aches, sensitive from contact. He’d curse if Harry didn’t have a claim on his lips. Hands around him possessively. Greediest boy. He’s grinding down on Louis’s cock with shameless contentment, humming through Louis’s orgasm as he trembles under him. “So good, daddy…” Throbbing with every spurt of cum until he’s dry.

But Louis’s committed to leaving Harry fulfilled completely. The hungry thoroughly satisfied. “Roll over.”

Harry lifts his thigh off from Louis’s side, turning his body over until he’s sitting back on the couch. And he waits for Louis to get down on the carpet before pulling his legs back, gripping the back of his knees. He would’ve begged for this anyway. But it’s a time-sensitive affair. So daddy gives his baby what he needs.

Mouth to his gaping hole, Louis starts kissing and licking up the cum that runs out from inside him. Burying his face in his ass as he holds back his thighs. Harry mewls affectionately, biting his bottom lip with a smile as he watches Louis rim him, lick the cum from his twitching hole. Blushing, glassy-eyed. “Tastes good, daddy?” And Louis groans, stroking his softening cock as he rubs his stubble against Harry’s ass, eating him out and with loving expertise, letting the cum gather on his tongue.

Because he’s coming back to Harry’s mouth, cupping his cheeks before stealing his lips. Harry doesn’t need to be told to open his mouth. So Louis just tilts his head, and lets the cum in his mouth run into Harry’s again, trickling down his tongue and straight into his throat. Hand reaching down to lazily play with his hole, pacifying the yearning emptiness he’s left him with. On top of him this time, fully in control, holding his weight with half his body on the couch. Harry gets to kissing Louis’s tongue, licking it, swallowing with a sleepy whimper. "That’s my boy…” Louis coos, pulling back to look at Harry’s face. Wiping up the cum running down his cheek with his thumb and dragging it back to his mouth. “Such a hungry little princess, swallowing all that cum, even right from your pussy...” Letting him suckle on it, eyes never pulling away from his. “Tastes real good, doesn’t it, baby?” in the softest voice. “Took daddy’s load twice like a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy…” Harry murmurs, his lips parted and lazy as Louis does the kissing for them both.

“Such a good boy for me…”

Harry still hasn’t gotten around to breathing right, adrenaline dying down, whimpering as he spreads his legs, wraps them around Louis’s waist. So Louis has to kiss him, now. Has to. Hand pressed to Harry’s chest, right over the thumping of his heart, he kisses him hard and slow. Moving to his cheek, his neck. “Shhh…” Sliding his hand up between the swallows, kissing him slow and steady. “C’mon, baby…” It’s so quiet. And his heart slows down surely, softly steadying. Deep breaths and sleepy nuzzling. “That’s it…”

It would be unspeakably cruel of Louis to leave Harry down in his subspace. Not even humor in entertaining the idea. There needs to be a separation from this place. This game exists on a different plane, and they make of it what they will— but it needs to be seperate. Their world a different one. But there’s satisfaction in bringing Harry back, however grim the concept sounds. It means the deed’s been done. And done damn well.

“Hey.”

Stroking Harry’s cheek with his thumb, his other hand rubbing slow circles into his chest, up his neck. “Sunshine.” Because daddy never calls him that in roleplay. That’s the word to bring Harry back.

Harry smiles, and squeezes his eyes shut before rubbing his face.

“You back with me, sunshine?” Always embarrasses Harry to hear it referred to so formally. Louis gives the tip of Harry’s nose a pinch until he snorts, and swats his hand away with a chuckle.

And that’s it. Closing hour’s come.

“I could sleep… for the next year…” Harry groans with a good stretch, pulling his feet up from the floor and falling over on the couch, face to the cushion. “Wow.” He turns over on his side so he can face Louis, who’s taken a seat on the carpet with his arm leaned over on the seat of the couch. But immediately it serves as Harry’s pillow. And Louis doesn’t think twice about it.

The complements are busy doing its work on his ego, softening his demeanor as he gazes into his Harry’s eyes. So deeply satisfied. “Was a bit more rough with you this time,” he tells him. Almost to clarify, prompt a response from Harry before he gets to being smug.. “I was like, well he’s really fucking into this right now...” And he chuckles.

“Oh, that was _good_. That was g—” Harry snorts when he realizes he’s still stuttering, all dimples. And he turns to Louis with a dopey, hazy grin. “That was good!” Pinching Louis’s cheeks. “Good job.”

Now he’s smug. “I was good, wasn’t I? How was it?”

And Harry hides his face in Louis’s arm before giving him a thumbs up. “Amaaazing…” He can’t keep a straight face when Louis starts celebrating with a silent fist-shake and a noble expression. His mind is still in too many pieces. But this helps. Recapping, retracing. Making light of their deviant and contrived sexcapades. He likes that Louis keeps his face to close to his now, eye contact paired like a promise. “I think you really did fuck my brain.”

“Can I take that as a complement?”

“The highest compliment.”

“You know, Harry, you picked a great day to be, ehrm… _thirsty—”_

Harry cackles.

“—because I haven’t had a wank in ages,” Louis monologues with noble composure, looking off into the living room. “Right, I have a mangled prick now... but that’s, like—” he shrugs, “—pfft, whatevever. That’s cool. When am I not handicapped after kinky sex with you.”

“... But did you like it?”

Louis has to turn his head again to tell Harry with the deepest sincerity, all playful and bright-eyed. “Babes! Of course I loved it!” Yet so languid and at ease. Harry loves hearing him talk. “You were ready to suck the life out of me and I don’t even have a last will and testament. That’s quality happy time right there. That’s a big risk I took to bust a nut. Twice.” He makes Harry laugh hard again, red-faced for an innocent matter at last. The contrast is a bit comical. And Louis goes on narrating, “My cock is in the ICU indefinitely. I hope I can at least take a piss without the whole thing falling into the toilet.”

“I’m sorry about that!”

“I’m sorry about that~” he mocks, scooting closer so Harry gets more cushioned support from his arm. They laugh together for a bit. Louis petting him, monitoring him, never letting his hands leave his body. Whether it’s caresses or adjustments. In his state, there’s a lot to fix, but Louis just really enjoys looking at Harry’s face. Likewise, Harry can’t keep his eyes off Louis. Getting so sleepy.

“I’m sorry about your, um… laptop.”

Louis shrugs. “You broke it because you were horny. Haven’t we all been there?”

Harry snorts before breaking into laughter again, giving Louis a firm smack.

“Losing valuable computer data in the name of sex is what life’s all about. I believe Gandhi said that.”

“You sure it wasn’t Mother Teresa?”

“John Lennon.”

And they both laugh again. It’s almost remarkable how limp and at peace Harry is. Harry would say it’s rather humiliating. But only if he remembers the other world— the third one. The one beyond each other, where there is no them. Then it all gets too much for him. And that’s no good.

“I feel sticky.” He sniffs, frowning a bit as he looks up to the ceiling. The taste of cum still in his mouth. “And gross. Now that I’m not… you know. Down under.”

“You look cute,” is all Louis tells him. Reaching up to stroke his cum-stained cheek. No second thoughts.

His boyfriend is so kind. And handsome. And caring. And tolerant of what Harry finds a bizarre perversion. Louis doesn’t think much of it on the surface. But he never really likes looking deeper than that. “We have so much fun,” Harry says. Then turns to look Louis in the eyes again. Reaching his hand out to stroke his face. Sharp cheekbone, prickly stubble below. And Louis just watches him serene, holding back a million ways he could tease him. “Thanks,” Harry whispers. Louis makes it so easy to forget there’s a world outside this very room.

Complementary weaknesses. And they are both, indeed, very very satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos and share with me your thoughts.


End file.
